


Family Drama

by emmakatherine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmakatherine/pseuds/emmakatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot.  Emma is dealing with some annoying "family" drama, and she suddenly sees Killian in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Drama

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh. Was this really what she signed up for when she agreed that she and Henry would return to Storybrooke permanently? Emma loved her family more than anything, but certain members of that “family” were really getting on her last nerve. Regina and Rumplestiltskin were a part of her “family,” which she knew and was trying desperately to accept. But did they really have to fight about absolutely everything?

Mary Margaret sat holding Emma’s brother in a far corner booth at Granny’s, trying to keep him calm amidst all the drama. Henry sat beside her, turning pages in his book frantically, trying to come up with any sort of magic that could solve the drama. David stood between the two, trying to be a hero and control the fighting, which was really not working quite at all. Emma and Belle stood to the side, ready to step in if things really got out of control.

“You mean to tell me that Zelena just disappeared?” Regina screamed again, her sneer turning even deeper as she glared at Mr. Gold.

“What else do you want me to tell you? She died, otherwise she would not have been able to open the time portal, and then Ms. Swan and the pirate would not have been able to go back in time and make all the mistakes they did!” Emma almost stepped in, but decided it was better if she kept her mouth shut.

Regina rolled her eyes. “You just expect us to believe that. After everything you’ve done over all these years.”

“Belle has my dagger! There is no way that I could have harmed Zelena!”

“You have powerful magic, Rumplestiltskin, and you know that Belle is the only one idiotic enough to trust you. How are we supposed to trust you after all of the pain you’ve caused this town?”

“After all the pain I’ve caused? Need I remind you that you are the one who enacted the curse that even created Storybrooke in the first place?” Rumplestiltskin asked calmly.

Emma’s nails were digging into the palms of her hands, and she could feel herself about to scream. She pushed between the endless bickering and stormed out of the diner, about ready to turn her light magic dark when it came to those two. Suddenly, she spotted a familiar dark figure walking towards her and she both wanted to turn around and run away from him and kiss him like he had kissed her in Neverland all at once. Emma stopped in her tracks. She knew Killian thought of her that way, but she had never… what the hell was this family drama doing to her?

“Swan,” she heard the familiar voice as he met her halfway, turning on his heel to stride alongside her, his grin at seeing her overtaking his face. “What on earth are you doing out on the lonely streets of Storybrooke at this time of night?”

“Avoiding family,” she muttered.

“What, love?” Killian asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. God damn it, he looked attractive as hell. Emma shook her head quickly, ridding herself of those thoughts again. What the fuck was she thinking? This was Killian. Hook. The pirate who had caused so many problems. And fixed so many, said a voice in her head.

“Swan, are you alright?” he asked, his hand sliding into the crook of her elbow, stopping them both and turning her to face him. “You’re awfully quiet, something that I never anticipated saying about you, love.”

Emma stared into his eyes for a moment, suddenly realizing… she pulled away and kept walking towards her apartment. “I’m fine. Just “family” drama,” she made air quotes with her gloved hands. “Regina and Rumplestiltskin are screaming about Zelena again, David was trying to be the hero, I just couldn’t take it anymore. I’m not from a world of magic. This is not the kind of shit I’m used to. I was worried that if I didn’t leave, I would end up using magic to shut them all the hell up.”

Killian chuckled. “I find it rather amusing when you talk about using magic to hurt people when you’re such a hero.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to be the hero all the time. Sometimes heroes are boring. You know they say that there can never be a hero without a villain… but there can always be a villain without a hero. Maybe I just want to… fuck things up a little bit. I’m always the one fixing things. Maybe it’s time for me to break something.”

Killian followed Emma into her apartment building without asking, his throat tight, his eyes locked on the back of her head. She really shouldn’t say things like that around him. It made him feel that he was even worse that he was still in love with her even after all this time. “You fuck someone up, love? Swan you couldn’t even if you tried. You’re too good inside, love.”

“You think I’m too good?” Emma questioned as they slowly climbed the stairs and reached her shared apartment. “You don’t think I have any evil in me? Even after all the time that I’ve spent with you?”

Killian did that chuckle again and Emma’s heart fluttered. What the fuck was happening to her? “No, love, I don’t. If you did, you wouldn’t be the Savior, you wouldn’t have been able to save this whole town time and time again.”

“Maybe I have both in me. Maybe you’ve just never seen it.”

“Maybe this, maybe that. All I know is that whether you like it or not, Swan, you’re a good person. The best person that I’ve ever known.”

Emma knew the way he felt. She didn’t want to lead him on, she never had. But maybe… she wasn’t leading him on. Her chest felt tight when she looked at him in his pirate gear, his hook shimmering in the light coming from the moon outside. Maybe it was time for Emma to finally give Killian the chance that he had been wanting for so long.

“I may be a good person, but you’re not.”

“Hey!” Killian protested. “I disagree completely.”

Emma laughed quietly. “You are a good person. But you have evil in you. You have darkness in you and you always will. Perhaps that’s… a good thing.”

“So my evil is good?”

“For me… yes,” Emma gasped as she grabbed his long coat and kissed him again like in Neverland. Killian’s shock was amusing to Emma and she laughed into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to regain his composure and slip his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his good hand around her waist, resting his hook on her hip. Emma reached up into his hair, tugging on his gorgeous locks, moaning into Killian’s mouth. She felt his pants get tighter and she grinned into the kiss. This was exactly what she wanted and she knew it. No matter how much she had been denying it for so long… this was exactly what she needed from Killian.

She fumbled with the doorknob behind her until the two were tumbling into Emma’s apartment and scrambling up the stairs to her room. As soon as they were upstairs, Emma went to kiss Killian again, before he pulled away. “Emma… what the hell is going on?”

“Killian,” he closed his eyes when she said his name in that pleading tone, “I want this. I really do. Everything that’s been going on… it’s forced me to think. I know how I feel. Please, Killian.”

That was all it took before Killian was ripping off his coat and Emma’s lips were crashing onto his again. She fumbled with the buttons on his vest and shirt. “Fuck, Killian, how do you do this with one hand?” Killian grinned at her. “Seriously! I can’t even do it with two hands, how do you do it with one and a hook?”

“Years of practice, love,” he said quietly and she felt goosebumps appear on her skin. How was he having this effect on her after everything? Everything they had been through and this was the first time she had ever felt like this. First time for everything, the voice spoke up again.

Finally, he was bare chested and Emma couldn’t help herself from running her fingers through the smattering of chest hair across his gorgeously muscled body. “How am I just now seeing you like this? So…”

“Dashing? I don’t know, love, but whatever it took, it seems worth it to me.”

Killian was pulling Emma’s jacket off and her shirt over her head and her pants were on the floor in a matter of seconds, her boots kicked off to the side. Emma attempted to fumble again with the contraption that was Killian’s belt and pants, but he gently pushed her hands away and undid it all himself. He smirked when he saw her shaking her head slightly.

“Okay, now I’m not quite sure how to get that thing off…” Killian cocked his head to the side, looking at her bra. “Are you quite fond of it?”

“Am I… wha…” Emma tried to ask before Killian ripped through the fabric with his hook, the loud rip the only sound echoing through the apartment before Emma moaned again. Killian glanced down at her underwear, and a wide smirk spread over his face.

“I see you’re ready for me, love,” Killian said before he took his good hand and gently wrapped it around one of her breasts, massaging it, as he sucked on the nipple of the other, gently biting, arousing Emma even more. He switched breasts and Emma threw one of her hands into his hair, tugging on his roots, causing him to moan on her nipple. Killian moved forward and kissed Emma roughly, passionately, like he would never kiss her again. He attacked her neck, biting, knowing somehow that it would nearly push Emma over the edge before she had even been touched in her most sensitive areas. Killian slowly ran his hook down her body, the cold metal making Emma shiver deliciously. Before Emma could even protest, his hook was ripping her underwear off and she was stark naked in front of the one person she had never imagined being naked in front of.

Killian looked up at Emma, his eyes asking it all. “I’m sure,” Emma whispered again, Killian always the gentleman, even when all she wanted was for him to fuck her harder than she had ever been fucked before. His tongue slowly ran through her folds, forcing Emma’s eyes closed at the intense pleasure building in her stomach. He began gently sucking on Emma’s overly sensitive clit, before inserting two fingers inside of her, causing Emma to moan louder than she had thought possible. How on earth was he doing this to her? Emma could feel Killian smirk against her clit and she rolled her eyes at the pirate always trying to win. He has won, the voice inside her head whispered again. Killian gently pumped his fingers in and out of Emma’s most sensitive area, and she moaned, his name escaping her mouth again and again, causing him to groan onto her clit. “Killian… ungh… please,” she moaned breathlessly, which only caused him to speed up his ministrations.

After a few more moments, Killian found the spot that made Emma arch her back off the bed, tangling one of her hands in his hair and one in the sheets, gasping his name like it was all she could do to survive. “Faster,” she moaned, and Killian went even faster than before and before either of them knew it, she was tumbling over the edge, his name on her lips, her eyes squeezed shut, her body spasming more than she had ever known possible.

Emma opened her eyes again to see Killian trailing up her body with kisses, his mouth sending sparks of electricity flying wherever his lips touched her. He finally arrived at her mouth and she pulled him into a ravishing kiss, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her, fucking her for all they were worth. Emma pulled away and looked Killian right in his eyes, darker than normal, and full of a lust that she had hardly noticed before. Now it was all too obvious. She nodded, again letting him know what she wanted. Emma felt his tip at her entrance and when he entered her, she knew that she had never had anybody that good. He stretched and filled her in ways that she had never imagined, and all she wanted was for him to stay there forever. Killian began gently rocking inside of her and Emma’s eyes flew open. This was not what she wanted. There would be plenty of time for that (what the fuck was wrong with her?!) later, but right now, she just wanted Killian to fuck her.

“Killian, please,” she pleaded. “I want you…” she moaned as he went deeper inside of her. “I don’t want this.” Killian stopped, his eyes revealing his heartbroken state.

“Of course, love, you’re right, it’s definitely too soon,” he said quietly as he began to pull out.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him back into her. “Don’t misunderstand me, pirate,” she said, almost vengefully, and she felt Killian get even harder inside of her. “I want you. More than anything or anyone that I have ever wanted. But I don’t want this gentle lovemaking bullshit. I want you to fuck me. Hard.” When Killian raised his eyebrows at her, his eyes dancing in shock and amusement at Emma, she whispered, “please,” and before she knew it, he was pulling all the way out of her and slamming back inside her with more force than she had ever known.

“FUCK,” she screeched as he continued his process of completely pulling out and shoving himself back in with so much force that she saw stars. Emma pulled Killian close to her and kissed him hungrily, his teeth biting her bottom lip as he pulled away to kiss and bite her neck, causing her to wrap her hands in his hair and pull, as he continued to fuck her.

Emma, all too soon, felt the building of pressure in her stomach, and she could tell that Killian was about to be pushed over the edge, as well. He reached down between them with his good hand, already knowing the tell-tale signs of her body and viciously rubbed her clit, sending her over the edge in a matter of seconds. Killian orgasmed next, Emma’s tight walls contracting around him enough to slam into her one last time, releasing everything he had inside of her, unable to even catch his breath for a few seconds.

Killian slowly pulled out and rolled over next to Emma, both of them still panting and sweating from the exertion that the most intense sex of their lives had just caused. “Well, Swan, I dare even say it, but…”

He didn’t have to. “I know. Me too,” Emma whispered breathlessly, her body and her mind still in awe at the fact that she had just slept with fucking Captain Hook.

Killian lazily laid his good hand across Emma’s body, and she rolled her eyes, before she realized that she actually wanted him to stay. “Killian, I… I want you to stay, but…”

“Of course, love, your family will be home any moment, and I dare say that they would not be very pleased to find their naked daughter with a strapping naked pirate.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Probably not. But maybe you could stay for… for coffee or something. Maybe you don’t have to leave altogether.”

Killian grinned as he stood up. “Right, love, we’re just two friends having coffee, nothing more.” The two quickly got dressed and were barely downstairs before the door was slamming open and David, Mary Margaret, baby Neal, and Henry were pouring inside.

“Hook,” David said, surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Emma was out, walking the streets of Storybrooke, very late, and very alone, and so I, being the wonderful gentleman that I am,” this generated several eye rolls, “brought her back to her apartment, and she was just making us coffee.”

“How did it all work out?” Emma asked her mother, quickly changing the subject.

“It didn’t,” Mary Margaret sighed, gently placing Neal in his crib and joining the others in the kitchen. “The two kept fighting and fighting and fighting and finally Belle got Rumplestiltskin to leave it alone for the night and they went home, so we all did, as well.”

“And it’s getting really late,” Emma noticed the clock. Her eyes bugged out of her head slightly when she realized that it was 11:00. Emma and Killian had been upstairs for nearly an hour. She noticed Killian smirk slightly as she turned to Henry, her cheeks flushed. “You’d better get to bed, young man.”

“You’re right, Mom. Goodnight,” Henry headed upstairs with his book, Emma praying that they had gotten rid of any trace of her and Killian’s little excursion.

“It is getting rather late,” David noticed. “We should probably go to bed.”

“Maybe things will be better tomorrow,” Mary Margaret said, always the optimist. “Goodnight, Emma. Hook.”

The two headed to their bed and Emma couldn’t even meet Killian’s eyes, for fear that her face would turn even redder and she would just want to jump his bones yet again. “I’d better be heading back to Granny’s. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you don’t want me here,” Killian observed, that permanent smirk plastered on his face again.

“I’ll walk you out,” Emma said quietly.

Emma and Killian walked to the door silently, his good hand finding hers, intertwining their fingers together, even when he knew that Emma’s entire family was just steps away. The two stepped out into the hallway. “I don’t regret tonight,” Emma said in one quick breath.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows at her. “Well, I’m glad to hear that, love.”

“I thought maybe I would, but… well, I don’t. And I kind of really want to do it again.”

“The hero Emma Swan sneaking around with a villainous pirate? What would your parents say, Swan?” Killian asked mischievously.

Emma pulled him in for a kiss, gentle and caring, but passionate and driving, all at once. It was the perfect mix. Just like Killian. “Goodnight, Killian,” she said, smiling as she rested her forehead against his.

“Goodnight, Swan.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first anything posted to AO3... hope you guys liked it! I love my OTP forever and ever so I was happy to be able to write this. If you would like to, you can find me on tumblr at hinatashookyou.tumblr.com!


End file.
